revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Aiden Mathis
Aiden Mathis is a mysterious man from Emily's past who makes an appearance in Season 2. He is another student under Satoshi Takeda who seemed to have failed the mission he had been training for in the first place, which apparently involved his missing sister. At the Hamptons, Aiden will be posing as Takeda's proxy and associate at Grayson Global for his investments. He is apparently British, or at least pretends to be around the Graysons. Early life Aiden Mathis used to live with his parents in England. His father was a luggage carrier at Heathrow Airport who planted the bomb on Flight 197 and was presumably conned into doing so by the Initiative. Aiden also had an older sister, Colleen. When he was still a kid, Aiden saw his sister been taken away. She was caught and sold by a Russian mobster named Dmitri. He first met Emily in a bar in 2006 while she was on a mission for Takeda. Aiden was a bartender who was scoping out the local Russian mob. He believed that Dmitri and his cronies were the ones responsible for his sister’s disappearance and he wanted revenge. Aiden’s first attempt to kill Dmitri failed because Emily interfered. As Dmitri’s men were marching Aiden through the club on the way to his demise, Takeda jumped into action and killed one of the mobster’s men. This created enough chaos for Aiden to break free, grab a gun, and run after Dmitri. Once face to face with Dmitri, Aiden didn't learn a lot. The Russian didn’t reveal much, Dmitri claimed Colleen was "probably dead", and after saying a few choice words about how she "grew to like it", he had several bullets in his back courtesy of Aiden. Even though Emily was not pleased that Aiden took out a witness who might have had some answers, she still convinced Takeda to take him on as a student by threatening to leave if he didn't take him in (November 2006). Realizing there were things he still needed to learn, Aiden became Takeda’s student. Aiden Mathis and Emily Thorne trained together at Revenge School under Satoshi Takeda. In the middle of his training (Winter 2008), he was released by Takeda when he found a lead to his sister. Seeing as there might apparently be no next time, he had to leave as soon as possible. He was in a relationship with the young Emily Thorne, who offered to go away with him. Although he lead her to believe that they would, he nonetheless left without her for some reason. Takeda used this as an opportunity to teach Emily a lesson about trust and compassion and how it can affect their plans. Unfortunately, Aiden's mission apparently failed. He is Emily's source of lack of trust as he was the last betrayal she had before she closed herself off and no longer trusts anyone, except Nolan and Jack. Season Two They both come back for training under Takeda but this time, Emily obviously no longer trusts Aiden. Aiden has apparently returned from his failed mission, and now he is bent on getting Emily on the right track. Takeda sent Aiden to the Hamptons because he believed Emily might not have the courage to see her plan through. Emily thought that Aiden and Takeda were interfering with her plans. Aiden was constantly in Emily’s shadow; doing things for her she may or may not know about.("Destiny") By Resurrection, Aiden is at the Hamptons and watching Emily from afar. Aiden also acts as Takeda’s proxy on the board of Grayson Global. He was tasked to destabilize the company from the inside. Later, he comes into Emily's house and shoots Gordon Murphy, a.k.a. "the white-haired man", when he attacked Emily and tried to cut her throat. Aiden also investigated Emily’s past. Although he has Emily's best interests at heart, this is mainly focused on Emily's mission of revenge. He got rid of any possible distraction, particularly a hotel key he found in Gordon Murphy's pockets that led to Emily's mother, Kara Wallace. He retrieves the flight recorder of the airplane Gordon had exploded and comes across Kara. Kara was alive, managing a remote motel, and married to Gordon Murphy. While posing as a police detective, he shows her a sketch of Gordon and warns her about him, not knowing that she actually knows Murphy. ("Confidence") When Emily confronts him about finding Kara, Aiden denies this and later goes back to meet Kara again. This time, he poses as Gordon Murphy's friend and is fooled by Kara, who had lead him to believe that she was believing him. She ties him up to a chair, which he eventually escapes, but not before Emily had regained her memories about Kara. Heartbroken, Aiden comforts Emily.("Intuition") When Emily wakes up he tries to comfort her more, but she tells him that David lied to her about Kara's death to protect her, Aiden uses this to tell her that they (David) "share the same protective instinct" to tell her that Gordon Murphy was her mothers (Kara's) husband. He encourages her to avenge David's death again. He tries to console Emily again but she tells him that she let him "walked through the door, don't let it go to your head". This clearly hurts Aiden. As Takeda's proxy he gains access to Grayson Global, and is having a meeting with Conrad when Victoria calls about Kara's survival. Despite, being outside Aiden hears the conversation and reports back to Emily. He tells Emily that someone is interested in David's contract with Nolan (NolCorp). He later tells Emily that the 'someone' is Padme (CFO of Nolcorp). As Emily figurtively pushes Aiden away again as he discovers Emily had Gorden's phone all along, he gets annoyed and threatens her that he can be a "better partner than enemy". He betrays Emily when he tells Daniel about Grayson Global being the original investors of NolCorp despite David using his own money. This puts Nolan (Nolcorp) in great danger as he could lose a lot of finance and control of Nolcorp to GG. It is unsure if this is to hurt Emily and Nolan, or if Aiden is trying to isolate Emily from Nolan so she will lose her compassion and again perform 'revenge' on the Graysons and so she'll have no choice but to work with Aiden. Although it is implied that Emily and Aiden might have a romantic future ("Lineage") It's known that Aiden clued in Daniel about David Clarke's investment in NolCorp was Grayson Global’s potential ownership of Nolan’s company. But now, he goes and asks Nolan directly a proof of David's investment in Nolcorp. At the behest of Emily, Nolan gave Aiden the check David Clarke wrote him to give to Daniel in order cement his takeover of his father’s company. In 'Revelations', Daniel becomes aware that Emily and Aiden are a couple, and is visibly jealous. Personality Throughout the first few episodes of season 2, it becomes evident that Aiden is a skilled actor, liar, manipulator and fighter. He appears to be the male equivalent of Emily, but she is known to have outsmarted him on numerous occasions. However, this could all be part of the plan, as Aiden keeps his true intentions shrouded in mystery. Aiden is known to be able to manipulate other people, to either coerse information from them, or to gain their trust to complete his objectives. Not only is he an exceptional actor, he is excellent at lying and keeping his intentions hidden from others. It is shown that at revenge school, Aiden is rutheless in his goals, often stabbing Emily in the back in order to win the tasks, as shown when running through the maze and feigning leg injury, only to jump up and capture the flag before Emily does so. This however only thins Emily's trust in him futher. He has a soft spot for Emily, trying to make up for his wrong doings in the past. Although he fails to admit it, he still looks at her and remembers their past. Despite trying to help her and gain her trust he once again betrays her despite his true intentions. Appearances Trivia *Determined to help Emily, whether she likes it or not. *His true intentions are not quite known. Nothing about his past has yet been revealed. *Has apparent romantic feelings for Emily, however the seriousness of this matter is not fully understood. *Aiden’s revenge path wasn’t successful. He went after his long-lost sister, but Emily revealed that he failed. *Aiden was the one who found Emily's mother, alive and well, working at a motel. *Killed Gordon Murphy, a.k.a. the white-haired man, to save Emily's life. *Acting as Takeda's proxy on the board of Grayson Global and was tasked to destabilize the company. *Informed Daniel of Grayson Global's potential ownership of NolCorp. Gallery destiny_8.jpg destiny_10.jpg destiny_11.jpg destiny_12.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mathis Family